


And a Baby Makes Them a Family

by iwantausername



Series: Big Brother Christopher Diaz [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Christopher Diaz, Established Buck/Eddie, I'm sorry not sorry, M/M, Men can get pregnant, Mpreg, No Lawsuit, No Street Fighting For Eddie Because That Was Stupid, Post-Blood Clots, Post-Truck Bomb, Post-Tsunami, This Turned Into So Much More, This Was Suppose to be Crack!fic, i don't know what happened, this was written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername
Summary: Buck and Eddie are in for a surprise when they learn Buck is pregnant.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howard "Chimney" Han, Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howard "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Howard "Chimney" Han/Maddie Buckley
Series: Big Brother Christopher Diaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190615
Comments: 18
Kudos: 250





	And a Baby Makes Them a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suppose to be a short little ficlet for a friend and it turned into so much more, I don't even know how. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> The recipe mentioned in the story is located in the end notes.

It had been a long and grueling day of non-stop calls for the 118 through the early morning hours of their shift, so when Buck found himself in the bathroom of the firehouse throwing up what little breakfast he had been able to eat before another call rang through the station, he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was how often in the last week this had become a thing. He seemed to just over exert himself and just couldn't keep food down anymore. He knew he was worrying not only his boyfriend, but also his co-workers and friends.

He knew they watched him more closely as of late. At first he thought it was because he had finally returned to work after over six months of not being there. After the fire truck bombing and all the physical therapy to walk again, then the pulmonary embolism, and then the top of the iceberg and being caught right in the middle of the Tsunami that had destroyed Santa Monica pier and it's city in just minutes just over a month ago. Buck had finally returned to work just three weeks ago, on light duty, working around the station, not going on calls with the rest of the team. He had just started going back on calls with the rest of them in the past week and today had been the worst so far.

Four house fires and a flooded basement, that not so secretly had Buck having a panic attack even though he had been ordered to help Hen outside with the teens that had been pulled out by Chimney and Eddie, and not actually in the water himself; all before nine a.m. He didn't have them often, he was mostly okay with calls involving swimming pools, but a basement was another thing. The teens had been trapped in a room in the back by all the water. When they had returned, with only a nod from Bobby, Eddie had silently pulled Buck into the bunk room to lay down until Bobby had made breakfast for everyone. Eddie had pushed two beds together so he could keep his arms around Buck while the younger man had slept. After the thirty-five minute nap, Hen had come to wake them for food.

Everything had seemed to be fine after that, but just as they were finishing up breakfast they had been called back out once more, this time for a gas leak in an apartment building. By the time they had finished and were back in the station, Buck was out of the truck before they had even stopped rolling and running for the bathroom, pulling his turnout coat off and dropping it on the floor as he went. Eddie was right on his heels, doing the same and dropping his own coat on top of Buck's, crashing through the bathroom door just seconds after Buck had crumbled in front of the first stall and began heaving his breakfast into the toilet. Eddie dropped to his knees just behind his boyfriend, ignoring the sharp pain in his knee from the sudden contact with the hard flooring, and placed his hand upon Buck's back, rubbing circles across the sweat soaked shirt.

A word wasn't said between them for minutes as Buck continued to throw up, long after he had expelled the food from his stomach. Eddie heard footfalls behind him and turned to look, finding Chimney frowning down at the pair on the floor, holding out a bottle of water and a wet wash cloth. Eddie nodded his thanks and took the items from their friend, turning his attention back to Buck. The younger man had finally stopped dry heaving and was now slowly leaning back into Eddie's touch. He turned slightly to take the cloth from his boyfriend.

Eddie shook his head and wiped at Buck's mouth and then folded the cloth and wiped the rest of Buck's face, himself. Buck closed his eyes and leaned closer to the older man. Once he was done, Eddie popped the cap on the water and handed it over. Buck took a few swigs before handing it back over. Once that was done, Eddie returned his hand to Buck's back. Buck, still with his eyes closed shifted once more so he was fully facing Eddie, and laid his head on the other man's shoulder with a whimper. Eddie's hand roamed up Buck's back to the nape of his neck and squeezed.

"I think it's time you made a doctor's appointment, bebé." Eddie kissed the side of Buck's head. "You can't keep going like this, it's already been long enough."

Buck only nodded in response. Eddie had been asking him to do so for a week now. Buck being sick at all was a rare occurrence, so now going on a month of throwing up almost daily was really starting to worry the older man, worry their entire team and family. Even Buck's own sister hadn't been able to convince the younger man to make an appointment at this point. Eddie had made his worries known among their group that he thought maybe it was something from the Tsunami just last month, something that Buck was hiding from them, from Eddie.

"How's he doing?" It was a soft whisper from Bobby.

Eddie looked up at their captain and frowned, keeping his voice low as well, "It was worse today."

Bobby nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the edge of the bathroom stall. He looked over Buck, who seemed paler then normal and was slightly shaking in Eddie's arms. With another nod, Bobby pushed away from the stall and dropped his arms to his sides. "There's only an hour left of the shift, take him home now. Let me know when he gets that appointment, I'll make sure you're both off."

"Thanks, Cap." Eddie whispered as Bobby walked away.

Buck sat up straight and gave Eddie a small smile. Eddie smiled back, squeezed the back of his neck once more before standing with a groan. Kneeling on the bathroom tiled floor was not good for his knees. Once he was standing, he held out his hand for Buck, pulling the younger man to his own feet once Buck took his hand. Eddie handed the bottle of water back to the blond when Buck reached for it once more.

"You want to shower here or wait until we're home?"

Buck swallowed the water in his mouth and took a deep breath. "Home."

With a nod, the pair left the bathroom. They sat in the locker room as they pulled the rest of their turnout gear off. Chimney was back and taking their items to be replaced in their lockers in the main bay. They grabbed their bags from their lockers and left the room, stopping just long enough for Hen to give Buck a hug and murmured words to feel better from Chimney and another firefighter that was close enough to the small group. Eddie stayed at Buck's side, holding his hand, both of their bags in his free hand as Buck climbed into the passenger seat of his jeep. Buck hadn't even fought it when Eddie had grabbed the keys from the top shelf of Buck's locker moments ago. Eddie knew he was tired and really not feeling good because he didn't like other's driving his jeep.

Eddie could count on one hand the amount of times he himself had driving the other man's jeep, count on both for others of their group, mainly Maddie. Once Buck was in the car and buckled in, Eddie closed the door, tossed their bags into the backseat and walked around the jeep to jump into the driver's seat. Once the car was started and they were pulled out onto the main road heading for home, Eddie reached over and took Buck's hand in his, keeping their hands entwined until they pulled into the driveway next to his own truck they had left there the night before on their way for their night shift at the station.

Buck followed Eddie into the house and headed straight for the back of the house, into their bedroom and for the shower. Eddie dropped their bags near their closet and went to join the younger man. They had been living together for months, Eddie asking Buck to move in with him and Christopher just two weeks after he had been released from the hospital after the bomb that had changed Buck's life for the coming months. Once his leg was out of the cast almost three months later, Buck had talked about returning to his apartment. They had only been together three months prior to the bomb, and though the blond loved waking up daily and falling asleep nightly with Eddie, he wasn't sure if his moving in with the Diaz boys would be a permanent one. Not until Eddie asked him to stay, telling him to let his lease on his apartment go. Now five months later and Buck couldn't picture himself living alone ever again, especially since the Tsunami.

After their quick shower the boys dressed in boxers and t-shirts. Before they could crawl into bed and get a few hours of sleep before they would need to pick Christopher up from school, Buck made a call and an appointment to see a doctor. Once he had a day and time, Eddie shot a text to Bobby so the older man could get their shifts covered, even if only a few hours while they were at the doctor's. Once that was done they laid down and Eddie wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him back and close to his chest. Buck sighed and within minutes Eddie knew his love was asleep. Eddie wasn't far behind.

When Eddie walked into the house with Christopher, he was expecting Buck to still be asleep in their bed where he had left him an hour ago. When the alarm Eddie had set on his phone once they laid down earlier had gone off, Buck had barely budged. Eddie had kissed his shoulder, told him to stay in bed, and he would go and get Christopher; they would figure out dinner once they returned home. Once they were in the house Eddie looked up as Buck came out of the kitchen, a smile on his face at seeing his favorite boys.

"Buck!" Christopher wrapped his arms around Buck's legs as the man came closer.

"Hey, Superman!" Buck bent down to hug the kid back before standing back up straight and turning his attention to Eddie, "You're just in time. Maddie just dropped off dinner."

"Oh?"

Buck nodded, sucking his lips between his teeth for a second before continuing. "Chimney told her what happened and she came to check up on me."

"What happened?" Christopher looked up between his dad and Buck. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine buddy," Buck placed his hand into Christopher's hair. "I just wasn't feeling good at work today."

"Good," Christopher hugged him again before pulling back and heading for the kitchen. "What did Aunt Maddie make?"

Buck and Eddie laughed as they followed Christopher into the kitchen, but not before Eddie dropped Christopher's backpack at the door and pulling Buck to him for a kiss. Once the three of them were in the kitchen, Buck grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled a dish from the oven, followed by a pan of garlic bread.

"She made us taco spaghetti." Buck placed the dish on top of the stove as Eddie opened a cupboard to grab plates.

"Yes!" Christopher cheered as he sat down at the table.

Buck and Eddie worked together to fix plates of the spaghetti and garlic bread that Buck had made once Maddie had brought the dish around, and getting drinks for the three of them. It wasn't long before they were sitting around the table eating and listening to Christopher regale them with tales from school that day. Eddie kept an eye on Buck the whole time as Buck ate slowly and very little compared to what he would normally eat when it came to taco spaghetti. It had been a dish that Maddie had found on Facebook a few months back and had made it during a family dinner. It had been a hit and an instant favorite for Buck and Christopher.

Once finished Eddie sent Christopher to his room to start his homework while he and Buck cleaned up. They put the leftovers in the fridge and then together did the dishes. Buck washed and Eddie dried and put them away. Once the last dish was safely back in the cupboard, Eddie grabbed them each a beer and they went and sat in the living room. The television was turned onto a cooking show, the volume low. That was always their routine when they found themselves home with Christopher in the evenings. They'd have dinner then Christopher would go to his room to work on his homework while Eddie and Buck relaxed in the living room, helping Christopher when he called for him. Once he was done, they'd all sit in the living room to play video games, watch movies and eat snacks before bedtime. If Christopher didn't have homework, the family fun and games start early. On Fridays they went out for dinner and a family outings, moved to Saturdays if Eddie and Buck had to work Friday nights.

After getting Christopher to bed, with three bedtime stories, Eddie and Buck were not far behind. Much like their earlier nap, Buck was asleep almost instantly after only a few kisses, while Eddie watched the younger man breath. Eddie was on his back with Buck curled at his side, using Eddie's chest as a pillow. Buck's arm was draped across Eddie's stomach, while Eddie's was tucked under Buck, his hand roaming up and down Buck's back with a feather light touch. It took Eddie a little longer to fall asleep this time, almost fighting it with his overthinking.

Two days later the pair found themselves sitting at the doctor's office waiting for Buck to be called back. Buck had been able to get himself an early appointment so that afterwards if possible, they would be able to head into work for the rest of what their shift was suppose to be. Eddie had gotten a text from Bobby as they had been leaving for the appointment shortly after dropping Christopher off at school, asking them to keep him updated. Eddie had quickly typed back in the affirmative.

When they had finally called him back, Buck sat down on the exam table while Eddie took the chair in the corner. The assistant followed them into the room to get whatever information needed for the doctor before the doctor actually came in. Once that was done she had given them a smile and left them alone, closing the door behind her. Buck hated hospitals, but that also included normal doctor's offices. He leaned back, hands on either side of the table to keep himself propped up and kicked his feet like a child. Eddie laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

There was a soft knock at the door fifteen minutes later and it opened to a doctor stepping inside, smiling at both men. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Morning, Doc." Buck stopped moving his feet and sat up straight, hands now clasped in his lap.

Eddie nodded at the doctor and just continued to sit back in the chair.

"Mr. Buckley, I'm Dr. Adelman." The doctor shook Buck's hand before pulling up a stool and sitting down in front of the blond. "So it seems you've been feeling poorly the last week?" The doctor looked down at his notes before turning his attention back to Buck. "Can you tell me the symptoms you've been experiencing?"

Buck nodded, "A lot of nausea, I'm tired a lot. Like, usually it takes me a while to fall asleep but lately as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out."

The doctor wrote something down, "Anything else?"

"Uh," Buck scrunched up his nose as he thought. "I've noticed I can't stand to eat certain foods that I usually love."

Nodding, Dr. Adelman straighten up and looked at Buck. "Mr. Buckley were you ever tested for the Malaretin Gene when you were younger?"

"Yeah when I was sixteen, why?" Buck nodded and then froze.

Eddie sat up, having been watching Buck and not liking his boyfriend's sudden change in demeanor. He stood and came to stand next to Buck at the exam table. "What is that?"

Buck sucked in a breath. "I was told I was negative."

Dr. Adelman nodded and stood, "I'm not so sure about that. The nausea, the tiredness, the aversion to favorite foods. I'll have a nurse in to draw some blood for the tests." He smiled at the pair and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eddie continued to watch Buck as he brought his hand to rub circles on the younger man's back. "Buck, what is the Malaretin Gene?"

"Um," Buck swallowed and took another deep breath before turning his gaze towards his boyfriend. "Male pregnancy." Another shuttered deep breath. "It's rare, runs in families but can jump a generation or two. My dad didn't have it, but my grandfather did. I was told I didn't have it when I was tested."

"Who told you, the doctor or your parents?"

"My mom." Buck looked so lost and confused and Eddie wrapped his arms around the younger man.

They stayed like that for the ten minutes before the nurse entered to take blood. She was gone within minutes and they were alone once again. Both thinking about the same thing. Buck being pregnant and they suddenly becoming parents. If it was true, their lives were about to change drastically. Eddie was hugging Buck from the side, his chin resting on top of the blond's head.

"This is going to change everything." Buck sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"If it turns out you're pregnant, we'll figure it all out." Eddie kissed the top of Buck's head. "Yes, everything will change but we'll make our way through it, together."

Buck nodded. "I can't believe this could be happening."

Another twenty minutes and suddenly Dr. Adelman was back with a technician wheeling in an ultrasound machine. That instantly told both Eddie and Buck what they needed to know. Eddie watched the technician set up the ultrasound machine while the doctor turned his attention to Buck.

"The blood work has come back. You definitely have the Malaretin Gene, and are indeed pregnant, Mr. Buckley."

Buck nodded, also eyeing the ultrasound machine, "Yeah, I figured that much out."

"We're going to do an ultrasound and see just how far along you are at this stage."

With another nod Buck did as the doctor said and laid back on the table, lifting his shirt up and shoving his jeans down slightly. Eddie moved to the opposite side of the exam table and took hold of Buck's hand as the technician finished what she was doing and moved for Dr. Adelman to do what he needed. Buck shifted on the table, slightly uncomfortable. When the gel hit his abdomen he knew it was going to be cold but it still surprised him a little. He squeezed Eddie's hand in his, and Eddie squeezed back.

An hour later the two men sat in Eddie's truck outside of the fire station. Buck was in the passenger seat staring down at the ultrasound photo in his hand. Buck hadn't spoken a single word since Dr. Adelman had confirmed and shown them the ultrasound images that, indeed yes, Buck was pregnant. Roughly seven weeks pregnant. It had been Eddie that spoke with the doctor after that. Asked all the questions, got all the information he could about what to expect with the pregnancy. Eddie had been worried because in the last week before learning this news, Buck had been running into burning buildings for his job. The weeks prior he had been okay, but even then that first week he had been caught in a Tsunami for God's sake!

"We don't have to do this right now." Eddie whispered, watching Buck. "We can tell him tomorrow. Take the rest of the day to... process."

Buck sighed and sat back in his seat, shaking his head. "No, he said to keep him updated. Besides, he needs to be able to find someone to take my place now that I am going to be back on being the man left behind, and then not even there in general when it gets further along."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah," Buck nodded, pushing his door open to step out of the truck, "Let's go."

Eddie quickly followed and as they came together at the front of the truck, Buck took Eddie's hand, holding the ultrasound in his other, out of view for the time being. Thankfully they were able to find Bobby in the kitchen up in the loft, cooking up some lunch for the crew. He smiled when he saw them coming up the stairs. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands as he moved around the counter, calling to another firefighter to finish lunch for everyone before he turned back to the two men standing at the top of the stairs.

"I was just expecting a text letting me know," Bobby first hugged Buck, and then Eddie.

Both men returned the hug with a smile before Buck answered. "Figured this was something that needed to be told in person."

Bobby frowned as he looked between the pair. "How bad is it?"

At his words the other firefighters in the loft, including Chimney and Hen sitting in the living space, stopped what they were doing to turn and watch the three men across the room. Buck fidgeted at the sudden attention but took a deep breath and held out the photo to Bobby.

"It's not bad, at least we don't think it is." Buck shrugged as the captain took the photo and looked it over.

Bobby's head shot back up, "You're serious?"

"Everything okay?" Chimney asked as he and Hen came closer.

"What did the doctor say?" Hen asked, stepping up to Bobby and looking over his shoulder at the photo in his hands, her eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant and it's Eddie's fault." Buck blurted, laughed at the look on his friends faces and turned to look at Eddie.

The older man was stifling a laugh himself, already watching Buck. Eddie had been afraid of Buck's lack of reaction to their news. He knew the man was going to crack at some point, and he had hoped that if it was bad, if it was a panic attack or something worse, that it would happen when they were back home and away from other people for Buck's sake. He wasn't exactly expecting Buck to suddenly smile, or even laugh, at the idea of them becoming parents. Or that he would suddenly be this way only an hour from the appointment, and in front of all their friends, their co-workers like this. The sudden flip worried Eddie, but he knew he would be there for Buck when or if anything changed for the younger man.

"Congratulations!" Hen pulled Buck into a hug, followed by Eddie.

Chimney and Bobby did the same, hugging both men before stepping back. They took turns looking over the ultrasound photo in Bobby's hands. A few other firefighters in the loft murmured their congratulations to the couple before returning to what they had been doing before Eddie and Buck had came in.

"How far along?" Chimney asked as he took the photo from Bobby.

"Seven weeks," Eddie gave them. "We already have another appointment in two weeks."

"So this means you'll be back on light duty until the baby is born." Bobby looked at Buck, "Are you okay with that?"

Buck nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah. I know it's the only thing to do. Can't exactly go recklessly running into burning buildings now, can I?"

"No," Bobby clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "No, you can't."

"Does Maddie know yet?" Chimney asked, handing the photo back to Buck.

Buck shook his head, "Figured we'd have her over for dinner and tell her."

"When, because I am not good at keeping a secret."

"Oh, we know, Chim." Eddie laughed. "We texted her before we left the doctor's office. She's coming over tonight for dinner. We are going to sit down and talk with Christopher first."

"You think he's going to be excited about becoming a big brother?"

"I guess we'll find out in a few hours." Eddie replied, looking down at his watch.

After another few minutes of discussing what needed to be done about Buck's shifts, Eddie and Buck said goodbye to their friends and headed home. They had a few hours before they needed to go and pick Christopher up from school. They picked up lunch and headed home to just enjoy their time alone. Buck stuck the ultrasound photo to the fridge with a magnet for safe keeping until they needed it when telling Maddie the news. After eating lunch in relative silence, they settled onto the couch. Eddie sat down with his back against pillows at the arm of the couch, one leg against the length of the back of the couch, his other bent and foot flat on the floor. Buck laid between his legs, his back to Eddie's chest, resting his head on Eddie's shoulder; his own feet crossed at the ankles and resting on the opposite arm rest. Eddie wrapped one arm around Buck's shoulders, the other raking through Buck's blond curls. Both of Buck's hands rested upon his own abdomen.

"I still can't believe this is real." Buck sighed, relaxing more into the other man.

"Neither can I," Eddie mumbled into Buck's hair. "I mean, I knew it was possible. I went to school back in El Paso with a girl who was born to two fathers. I just never knew what it was called."

Buck frowned, "I'm also confused as to why my parents would lie and say I didn't have the gene. It wasn't a secret in our family. My grandfather made sure it never was, even if my father didn't like it."

Eddie nodded and Buck continued.

"It's not even like I realized myself that I was bi until I was nineteen, I never even looked at another guy before then. Not until I met Zach."

Another nod from Eddie. He had heard all about Zach from Buck. They had met in college at nineteen, dated a little over a year, and then when Buck had been kicked out of school Zach had broken up with him. It was just days later when Buck had up and left Hershey and his parents behind to travel the world. When they had first gotten together all those months ago, just before the fire truck bombing, Eddie always wondered what if. What if Buck had never been kicked out of school, what if Zach had stayed with Buck after, just what if.

"Are you going to call and ask them?"

Buck shook his head. "I haven't spoken to my parents since I left home. It's not like we were actually close when I was growing up. They were too busy with Maddie, with their careers. I know Maddie keeps in touch with them, probably updates them on my life too."

Eddie already knew all this as well. He had heard the stories about the many times Buck had been left home alone for hours after school, or on the weekends while his parents worked, as Maddie was already moved out of the house by the time Buck was ten years old. Buck had told him the only time he ever felt like his parents cared, that they paid any attention to him, was when he was hurt. It had hurt Eddie to hear about all the times Buck had gotten himself caught up in something reckless like falling off his bike, or his skateboard, out of a tree, just to get his parents' attention. Eddie understood from those stories why Buck was so reckless now in his adulthood. It was the only way he knew to make people care about it.

Eddie also knew that since the truck bombing that Buck was working on it. The one things that almost took his life that was not under his control had scared Buck enough. And then five months later the second thing, a pulmonary embolism, a blood clot that had him choking on his own blood in front of his friends and family. Then just a week later a third, a natural disaster, a Tsunami. Buck had not had the best of luck, all three near death experiences completely out of his control. But Buck was trying to do better, he was seeing a therapist, he was talking more about things, thinking things through. Eddie had seen from day one of meeting Evan Buckley that the guy wore his heart on his sleeve, knew that he was a kind and caring person. But he also saw something in the younger man that Eddie saw in himself, the need to prove he was worth being loved.

When two-thirty rolled around the pair finally moved from the couch, gathered their shoes, wallets, phones and keys and headed out. They needed to pick Christopher up from school and then go to the store for items for dinner. Buck was going to make lasagna since they were having company over for dinner. Christopher was excited to see both his dad and Buck when he was picked up, even more when they had told him that aunt Maddie was joining them for dinner that evening. When they returned home from the store Eddie helped Christopher with his homework while Buck worked on prepping dinner. They knew they needed to sit down and talk with Christopher about their news before Maddie arrived. As soon as his homework was completed, Eddie and Buck sat him between them on the couch. Buck had made him a snack of carrots with hummus to hold him over until dinner.

"Mijo," Eddie started as Christopher munched on his carrots. "Buck and I have something we need to discuss with you."

"Okay." Christopher looked up at his father, a smudge of hummus on his cheek.

Buck laughed and swiped the hummus from the boy's face, wiping it on the napkin he had brought knowing the kid would have it all over the place in no time. Christopher turned his attention to Buck with a smile.

"So Buck and I got some news today." Eddie started again, "And it's good news, but we wanted to tell you before Aunt Maddie shows up."

Christopher nodded, "Are you getting married?"

"What?" Buck asked, eyes wide as he and Eddie looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Christopher. "What made you ask that?"

"Casey in my class told me today that her mom and her boyfriend were getting married. They sat her down and told her they had good news." Christopher shrugged and took another bite of a carrot.

"Oh, well." Eddie looked at Buck again, at a loss for what to say.

"Would you be happy if I married your dad?" Buck questioned, deliberately not looking at Eddie.

"Yeah," Christopher beamed up at him. "Cause then I could call you Papa like Jamie does her stepdad."

Buck finally couldn't stop looking up at Eddie at that. Eddie could see the tears trying to escape the younger man's eyes as Buck sniffed and smiled. Eddie reached behind Christopher and across the couch to take Buck's hand, squeezing.

"Then I guess eventually Buck and I will need to get married," Eddie swallowed, "But, if you want to start now, you can call him Papa, Christopher. You don't have to wait for that."

"Really?" Christopher looked between them.

Buck nodded, he wasn't sure how Eddie would react to Christopher's little confession. It was shocking to say the least but Buck fell in even more love with the other man he was learning to share his life with. "Yeah," Buck had to clear his throat before he looked back down at Christopher once again. "Yeah, I'd be honored for you to call me Papa."

"Okay, Papa!" Christopher turned and hugged Buck.

Buck hugged the boy back, kissing the top of his head. Then he pulled away, "Now, the real reason behind this talk." Buck cleared his throat again. "I don't really know how to start this."

"Okay," Eddie nodded and got Christopher's attention again.

An hour later Eddie was helping Buck in the kitchen with dinner while Christopher was in the living room watching a Disney movie. Overall their conversation with Christopher had gone pretty well. After the whole getting married and Christopher calling Buck 'Papa' conversation, they had moved onto explaining the pregnancy. Overall, Christopher seemed to understand and was pretty excited to become a big brother, though he had told his dads he was expecting a little brother. It made Eddie and Buck laugh and they had to explain that it would be a little while before they would know for sure if it was a boy or a girl. Christopher had nodded and just replied that he really hoped it was a brother.

By the time dinner was ready, Maddie was knocking on the door. They greeted her and before anything could be said Christopher had hugged Maddie and blurted out he was getting a baby brother. That was something neither Eddie or Buck saw coming but in hind sight, they realized they should have. Maddie had froze and looked between the two men, her stare letting them know she wanted to know what he meant by that. Again, Christopher had answered before either man. His response had been "Papa's pregnant, duh." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world now.

Buck had just nervously laughed, held up his hands and said, "Surprise!"

After that Maddie asked to hear everything. They had settled around the table to have dinner and Eddie had taken the ultrasound photo from the fridge to hand it over to the woman. Maddie had fawned over the photo, and over Buck throughout dinner. They told her everything they could. Buck had to explain that apparently their parents had lied about him having the Malaretin Gene when he had been tested at sixteen. Maddie didn't understand why they would do that. Neither did Buck but he wasn't going to question it all these years later. By the time dinner was done and Maddie was getting ready to leave, Buck had walked her out to her car so they could talk privately while Eddie cleaned up the kitchen.

"Please don't tell them."

Maddie looked at her little brother with a frown, "What?"

Buck sighed and rubbed at the side of his face. "I know you talk with them. Mom and Dad. I don't." He looked at the sky for a second before turning his attention back to his sister, "I don't want them to know about the baby. You know I haven't spoken to them since I left Hershey..."

"And I still don't understand why."

"I haven't been ready to talk to them yet, not after everything." Buck sighed again, "I don't want to know why they lied. I don't need to know why. I know the truth now, and.. and I'm starting a family with Eddie and Christopher. My life is finally where I want it to be."

"Okay," Maddie nodded and pulled her brother into a hug. "Okay, I promise not to say anything to them."

"Thank you," Buck hugged his sister back.

Maddie left after that and Buck returned inside. Eddie had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was sitting on the couch with Christopher. Buck joined them, sitting next to Eddie and resting his head on the older man's shoulder. Eddie shifted slightly, tossing his arm over Buck's shoulders and pulling the man closer, tucking him into his side. Christopher was already tucked into his other side. They sat like that watching a movie until Christopher was fast asleep. Eddie took him to bed while Buck locked up and turned everything off, the two of them joining back together in their own bed. They fell asleep in one another's arms reflecting on the day's events and what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Taco Spaghetti (this is something I have personally made and it's best of both worlds)
> 
> Ingredients:  
> -8 oz spaghetti  
> \- 1 1/4 pounds lean ground beef or ground turkey  
> \- 1 (1 oz) package taco seasoning  
> \- 2/3 cup of water  
> \- 1 (10.75 oz) can cream of chicken soup  
> \- 1 (10 oz) can Rotel diced tomatoes and green chilies, undrained (you can use milder if you don't want it hot)  
> \- 1 (8 oz) package Velveeta cheese, cubed  
> \- 1 1/2 cups shredded cheddar cheese
> 
> Instructions:  
> 1\. Preheat oven to 350F. Lightly spray a 9x9-inch pan with cooking spray, set aside.  
> 2\. Cook pasta according to package directions. Drain, set aside.  
> 3\. In a large skillet cook ground beef or turkey over medium-high heat until no longer pink. Drain fat. Return meat to skillet. Add taco seasoning and water. Stir to combine. Cook for 5 minutes.  
> 4\. Stir in soup, Velveeta and Rotel tomatoes. Reduce the heat to low, and cook until the cheese melts, stirring constantly.  
> 5\. Stir in cooked spaghetti and pour into prepared dish. Top with cheddar cheese.  
> 6\. Bake for 30 minutes to until heated through. (I did 20 minutes and it seemed enough, it got thicker as it sat longer).


End file.
